wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
High King Maulgar
High King Maulgar is the lord of the ogre council in Gruul's Lair in the Blade's Edge Mountains of Outland. His council is comprised of Kiggler the Crazed, Blindeye the Seer, Olm the Summoner and Krosh Firehand. Abilities * Single target damage is around 4000 on plate, up to 12000 crushing * Arcing Smash, 5000~12000 damage on plate * Mighty Blow, 6000~11000 damage on plate * Whirlwind, 7000 damage on plate * At 50%, he will begin charging random raid members Council Abilities * Krosh Firehand (Mage) - Casts a Spell Shield which a mage can Spellsteal. It reduces incoming spell damage by 75%, and lasts for 30 seconds. He must be tanked by a mage using the stolen Spell Shield. Note that Krosh will only recast Spell Shield when he isn't casting a (4s cast) Greater Fireball. This means that the tanking mage's Spell Shield can fade, and he must take one full damage fireball before he can steal another shield. Greater Fireball hits for 8500-9500 damage. This can be avoided by casting Fire Ward just before Greater Fireball hits tanking mage – Fire Ward will absorb the whole damage. The tanking mage should gear for stamina until he reaches a minimum of 10500 health buffed (13k is more ideal). Mana should not be completely disregarded, as repeated Spellstealing is costly. Krosh also casts Blast Wave which deals roughly 6000 damage and has extremely short (~10 yards) range. No one should take Blast Wave damage. He is immune to the Curse of Tongues debuff, and his Greater Fireballs ignore resistance gear, grounding totems and spell reflections; stamina and intellect stats are key for the mage. * Olm the Summoner (Warlock) - Casts a heavy shadow DoT which cannot be removed and stacks, summons Wild Fel Stalkers, and will occasionally Death Coil. He should be tanked by his own Felhounds via Enslave Demon. Olm will place a stacking debuff on the Wild Fel Stalker that must be removed by the pet, which is an ability that is not auto cast but on a short cooldown. The Felhounds also come with taunt. The Summoner can be tanked with 2 Felhounds or 1 Felhound and a tank. Additional Felhounds must be Banished or enslaved by remaining warlocks. Not stunable. * Kiggler the Crazed (Shaman) - Typically attacks with ranged lightning bolts and may be tanked by any ranged DPS class. The lightning bolts are nature based but do relatively little damage. He will sometimes Hex (polymorph) his primary target, so you must have either 2 ranged tanks or a Moonkin form druid, which are immune to polymorph. Kiggler has an ability called Arcane Shock which deals damage to the highest person on his threat list and lowers their threat, also knocking them back. It deals the same damage, knockback and threat reduction on everyone near the target, so if using 2 ranged tanks they should not be near each other. Arcane resistance is more important than nature resistance for tanking this mob as enough arcane shocks can cause Kiggler to break loose and go after healers. Not stunable. * Blindeye the Seer (Priest) - The healer of the group. He has a small heal which heals him for approximately 5% of his health and a very powerful 10-second cast Prayer of Mending which heals him to full. Before he casts Prayer of Mending he will always Power Word: Shield himself first and can't be interrupted when the shield is up. As soon as he shields, DPS must break down the shield so that they can interrupt his Prayer of Mending. Rogues can also stun this boss with Kidney Shot, this will prevent him from healing. Typically tanked by a warrior. Note: A marksmanship-specced hunter with Silencing Shot can use it through the shield to interrupt the Prayer. Additionally, a Rogue with Improved Kick is able to bypass the shield due to the 2-second silencing kick debuff; theoretically, a warrior with Improved Shield Bash should be able to do the same. Strategy Once the initial trash (3) are killed, the raid has 1 hour to do attempts on the King and his council. The 1 hour timer is based on when the first patrolling trash mob first aggroes. The key to get into this fight is the pull. Everyone needs to stand in the correct position to minimize the impact of the area-effect abilities. The typical kill order is Priest, Warlock, Mage, Shaman, and finally Maulgar. Priest and Warlock can both be focus-fired by melee and ranged together, so they go down quickly. Shaman and Mage are ranged-only DPS and die more slowly. Due to many of the ogres having anti-melee damage (fire nova, AoE knock-back, Maulgar whirlwind), ranged DPS is more of an asset than melee DPS for this specific fight. ;Krosh Firehand - pull The mage tanking Krosh Firehand should place himself completely to the right and move straight forward. Just in front of Krosh Firehand there's a slight "clip" and that is where you should stand before the pull takes place. Be sure not to move too close to the "clip" or you will aggro the room. A good reference point can be used just before the clip, there is a portion of the wall to your right that makes a "corner" that is a safe reference point stay at when preparing for the pull. When High King Maulgar gets aggroed you shoot any instant-spell you have (fire blast, PoM pyro) at Krosh Firehand and Spellsteal his shield immediately afterwards. Positioning Krosh is easy. When you aggro him, he will run to you until he is right next to you, then he will stay at that point and fireball you. Make sure that you position him in the far right corner so the raid does not have to worry about the flame wave ability. This is easily done by running to the corner after a Fire Blast and just waiting until he gets to you and then blinking to get out of the range of the flame wave. ;High King Maulgar - pull High King Maulgar gets pulled to the other side of where he's standing. He remains all time of the fight on his position. As for Olm the Summoner, the warriors and the warlocks run straight to him, but beware of the Blast Wave of Krosh Firehand. He should be tanked in the back of the room. Kiggler the Crazed can be tanked by a combination of two hunters or two warlocks who are siphon life/drain tanking him. Alternatively he can be tanked by a Moonkin druid because of the immunity to polymorph. Blindeye the Seer has to be pulled in the way of the entrance. Warriors and other melee are on the Priest doing damage. ;Killing the 4 adds It is important that you have enough damage to make Blindeye the Seer's shield disappear. Have someone giving information when the shield is up and then just burst his shield down. If the shield is down, just interrupt his healing ability. Also, make 1 of your rogues apply Mind-numbing Poison on his off-hand, thus greatly increasing your chances to interrupt his healing spells. Another rogue should use Wound Poison (even use shiv to be sure it is stacked 5 times the whole fight) (or simply use a MS warrior for this) so that even if the priest manages to cast a healing spell on him it will only heal him for 50% of the amount. You should only have to deal with two or three shields while damaging him down, then all the melee should go to Olm the Summoner while all ranged DPS concentrates on Krosh Firehand. While you walk to those two encounters, make sure to avoid Krosh Firehand's Blast Wave. Stay calm, be cautious, and bring those two adds down. Once Olm the Summoner is down, Krosh Firehand should follow right after. Finally everyone ranged DPSs Kiggler the Crazed down. ;High King Maulgar Phase 1 After all 4 adds are down, ensure your healers have enough mana. All free healers should recover some mana before entering the fight against High King Maulgar. Same goes for caster-DPS. High King Maulgar hits very hard, but his damage can be mitigated by around 20% if Curse of Weakness is kept up on him by a warlock. Meleers don't enter the fight right away, they have to wait until High King Maulgar does his first Whirlwind. When the Whirlwind vanishes you can enter the fight for about 25-35 seconds, then you should move away to prevent his Whirlwind from hitting you! ;High King Maulgar Phase 2 At 50% High King Maulgar enters Phase 2. In this phase he will charge random party members. He will also cast Intimidating Shout on the main tank which will incapacitate him for 4 seconds and fear everyone around him. To deal with intimidating shout, have a second tank taunt Maulgar after all the other adds are down (the MT should immediately taunt him back) and then run out of range of the fear and wait. When Maulgar Intimidating Shouts the melee, his aggro will switch to the off tank until Intimidating Shout breaks. Once Intimidating Shout breaks, the off tank can intervene the MT to get Maulgar back in position. His whirlwinds can be dangerous in this phase if he begins one while the main tank is feared or right after a charge so keeping tabs on the whirlwinds and spreading out are very important. If you have 20 or more people still up once the 4 adds are dead, you should have no trouble getting Maulgar down. Be prepared and spread out for Phase 2. High King Maulgar Loot Tier 4 shoulder tokens: Other drops: Movies *High King Maulgar kill movie from Forlorn Legacy guild. *High King Maulgar video- hunter POV from War Front , Frostmane - US. http://www.warfront.org *High King Maulgar Kill (Healer PoV) *High King Maulgar kill movie (Warlock PoV) from Achchazu, Krag'jin-EU External Links * Bosskillers * High King Maulgar Loot Table : from gsDKP.Com (6 Items, Tier 4 shoulder token) *Anikki's illustrated tactic do.anikki.com *High King Maulgar Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com *High King Maulgar Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com *WoW-Tactics German Maulgar Strategy Category:Ogre Lords Category:Ogres Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Gruul's Lair